the ninja the reaper and the saiyan
by easteagle2
Summary: three powerful warriors from three different worlds have fallen. now to stop an on coming war their children must join together and fight. a Naruto , Bleach and Dragon Ball z crossover
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja the Reaper and the Shayan.

Chapter one

Hey every one this is my first story hope u like it.

This goes for the whole story I don't own bleach Naruto or dragon ball z and some of the plot and Gaku belong to Superneos2. I only own Mitsuko and any other ocs

Chapter : arrival and separation.

"SPIRIT BOMB" Goku yelled as he brought down the large sphere onto Omega Shenron, who moved back with a look of fear and worry. The sphere hit the dragon dead on, but instead of killing him like he thought it would, he started to absorb it and change. Goku looked with a surprised look "WHAT THE HELL" he yelled as the bomb started to fade and Omega started to transform into a giant black dragon that looked similar to the original Shenron.

"YESSSS, I FEEL GREAT AND NOW GOKU, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE" the transformed Omega yelled as he looked to Goku and his family who all looked in shock. Gohan and Goten looked ready to bolt and run as they started to look at Omega's new form. Chi-Chi held their newborn son Gaku close to her as a way to protect him from the new dragon. Goku looked to his family with a sad look on his face

'Damn it, what I am I going to do now' he thought as a portal started to open up and began to suck Omega into it causing the dragon to scream and everyone felt relieved, but then it proceeded to pull Goku, Gohan, Goten, Gaku and Chi-Chi into it as well before it vanished leaving the rest of the group to stare in shock and surprise.

"GOKU/KAKAROT" his friends yelled as the last of the portal vanished.

"Getsuga Tenshō" Ichigo's hollow voice yelled be hide his mask as he fired the attack at grimmjow who was in his Resurrección form who countered with Desgarrón. Ichiog's baby girl was crying and Rukia was trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh Mitsuko. Don't cry daddy will win he has before." Rukia tells her daughter as she brushes her orange hair away from her eyes. Mitsuko had hair black with orange tips. She also had her father's brown eyes.

She looks up just in time to see Ichigo fire off a cero which he just mastered. Grimmjow saw this and countered with a cero of his own but this time when there attacks hit each other a black hole appears and Grimmjow, Ichigo ,Ruika and Mitsuko into it.

Naruto World:

At the same time, the Nine Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi, had just been broken out of Kushina Uzumaki and was attacking the village of Konoha while under control of Madara Uchiha. Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, had just left his son with his wife and was currently starring Madara down with a glare.

" Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he said just as a shenron and grimmjow flashed into the area. Omega now had seven tails and grimmjow had six. Grimmjow was now in his adjuchas and was as big as Kyuubi. Soon the three beast started rampaging. Then the Son and Kurosaki families appeared in the forest by Minato. Then Grimmjow sees Ichigo and firers a giant cero at him and everybody else. Minato quickly flashes them all out of there and to the top of the Hokage monument.

" Who are you people." Minato pretty much yells at them.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is my wife Rukia and my daughter Mitsuko.'

"I'm Son Goku and this in my wife Chi-Chi and my sons Gohan ,Goten and Gaku."

"Where the hell are we/' Ichigo asked

"You're in Konoha in the land of fire and the fox over there is known as Kyuubi the strongest of the tailed beast". Minato explained just as Omega flew over head and swung one of his seven tails Ichigo and Rukia flashed stepped out of the way and Goku ,Gohan and Goten flew out the way and Minato tried to flash chi-chi out of the way but wasn't fast enough and she was impaled by omegas tail.

As she started to spit up blood she looked down at her baby boy and said " Gaku i love u so much and I know that u will do get things." Then she died.

"MOM/CHI-CHI!" her family yel.

Goku flew over and garbed Gaku and Minato flashed them to the others.

" What do we do now?" Goten asked once he was done crying.

" Yeah how do we stop those bastards?" An enraged Ichigo asked as Rukia rocked Mitsuko back and forth to stop her crying.

"Well i was going to seal Kyuubi into my son Naruto , I don't want to do it but we don't have much of a choice here and the jutsu is the only way to get rid of them." Minato told them.

Goku and Ichigo both looked at their babies.

" I use Reiatsu would that work to do this?" Ichigo asked Minato. " what about my KI?" asked Goku getting looks from Gohan and Goten. " Dad you can't be for real can you?" Gohan pretty much yelled at his father. Before he could answer Gohan turned Ruika. " You aren't going to let them do this right?" he asked her. Rukia looked to the ground and said " We don't have much of a choice here, if we don't do it a lot of people will die." Gohan was getting angrier and was about to say something when Madara appeared and grabbed Gohan and Goten. "I have big plans for you two come with me.' He said before disappearing. "NO!" yelled Goku as he flew to the spot his sons were once standing. " We have to do this now Goku I'm sorry about your sons i will have my people look for them but right now we have to get ready." Minato told him. "ok but first i want to write Gaku a letter telling him who he is and who I am." He said. "me too I don't want my little girl growing to think I abandoned her." Ichigo said. 15 minutes later the scrolls were handed to Kakashi and a team of Jōnin went in search of Gohan and Goten. The three beasts where now in the same area of the village and minato, goku ,ichigo and Ruika ran to them. Thats when rukia held out her hand and yelled. " BAKUDO 61 rikujokoro and a rope of light held them done as Minato and the others did the hand signs and summoned the death god who started sealing the beasts into the children. As grimmjow was being sealed he shot a cero at Ruika which killed her almost instantly. "No!" was the last thing Ichigo could say before him and the others died. Kakashi then grabbed the children and ran back to Sarutobi and told him what happened. "These children should not know what happened today until they are ready." He said "ok lord Hokage" Kakashi said as he look down at the children who were all fast asleep. This is my first fic please no flames just helpful comments. Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hey people who have been following the story here is chapter two

It's been about 9 years since the attack of the three tailed beasts attacked and Mitsuko and Gaku came to Konoha. Naruto, Gaku and Mitsuko have grown up in a place where everyone hates them yet they still keep carefree attitudes.

Mitsuko is now 4'3 and wears a with t-shirt and black pants her black and orange hair was all in a ponytail except for a few strands of hair the hung in the face( like Ruika's) the black sandals .

Gaku is 4'6 with raven colored hair that was all over the place (Like Gohan's hair before Goku cut it in the Cell Saga). He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with red stripes going down the side, along with black wristbands and red shorts with blue sandals.

Naruto was around 4'5 with his blond hair spiked up with the whiskers on his face. He was wearing a short sleeved orange shirt with blue wristbands with blue shorts and blue sandals.

Two villagers were walking down a street and when Mitsuko appeared in front of them via flash step.

"Hi." Was all she said before she flashed stepped out of there. Once the two villagers got over what they have just seen they started walking again. The Gaku flew past them at high speed with a goofy grin on his face. Then Naruto ran past yelling " This is so damn unfair. your super fast and he can fly. This is bull!"

When Mitsuko stopped she couldn't stop laughing . then Gaku caught up then Naruto who was breathing hard.

" You two suck. Why can't you teach me to do that?" he asked them.

" I tried to teach you how to use my speed move but you couldn't do it." Mitsuko said to him.

" I could try to teach you how to fly. You might have enough chakra for it." Gaku said as they started to pass the docks and saw someone sitting there.

" Who's that?"Mitsuko asked her brothers.

" That's Sasuke Uchiha I heard his brother killed his whole clan." Naruto told them

"i bet he could use a friend." Gaku said and started to fly down to him.

"Hey Gaku"s right." Mitsuko said before she flashed stepped away.

" I problem going to regret this." Naruto said as he started to walk down.

xxx

Sasuke was sitting at the docks thinking about how he couldn't stop Itachi a girl with black and orange hair appeared next to him.

" Hi I'm Mitsuko." She said Sasuke couldn't ignore how cute he thought she was but pushed it away for now.

"What do you want?' he asked her.

Then another kid flew down and joined them. Wait wtf he just flew and what's that behind him is that a tail?

" Hey I'm Gaku." He said with a huge grin on his face."Do you want to be our friend?" Sasuke thought about it for a minute.

"No." he finally said. Mitsuko and Gaku were completely shocked by this they didn't say anything .

" Why the hell not?" everyone turned to see a pissed off Naruto standing there.

"Because I'm too weak to protect those i care about so I can't risk getting close to anyone." Sasuke said in a sad tone.

Mitsuko stood up and smiled then held out her hand.

" we can help you get stronger , hell we can all get stronger together." She said in a happy tone.

" Yeah." Gaku and Naruto said at the same time.

" I could try and teach you how to fly." Gaku said.

" and if that don't work I could teach you my flash step." Mitsuko said.

"Ok I'm in but if you guys are going to my friends you're going to have to work on your Taijutsu." Sasuke said.

"ok" They said.

3 Years later: Sasuke couldn't learn to fly so he learned to flash step.

" I still can't believe old man Hokage gave use money to get new clothes." Gaku said with His bags in his hands. Wearing his black and red jumpsuit.

"Well these jumpsuits are ugly." Mitsuko said in her white jumpsuit wondering if Sasuke will like her new outfit.

" you got that right." Naruto said in his orange jumpsuit." I think Sasuke got new clothes too hopefully better then that shirt and shorts." He said. As they arrived at their shared apartment.

" ok guys lets turn in early. Tomorrow we will need our focus." Mitsuko said.

" Ok night." Gaku said.

"night." Naruto said

The next day

Gaku walked in the door of the ninja academy first wearing a black t-shirt with a red line going diagonally down his shirt and black jeans with red lines going down the sides. On both wrists were two spiked leather wrists bands and on his feet were black sandals. Then Naruto walking wearing a black muscle shirt with and blue x on it that started form the shoulders and deep blue pants and over it was a black trench coat with blue flames on the bottom.( like his sage coat just black and blue.) On his forehead and his goggles. Then Sasuke walked in with a blue long sleeved shirt on that had a hood on it that was up over his head and the Uchiha symbol on the back and black pants. Finally Mitsuko walked in wearing a black sleeved vest with a with t-shirt under it with black fingerless gloves and white pants. Her long black and orange hair was up in a pony tail behind her head with the thick strands in the middle of her face. they took their usual seats in the middle of the class when Ino and Sakura ran in and stopped by them.

"i like your new look Sasuke." Sakura said then she turned to Mitsuko " time to get the hell up sweetheart." Naruto , Gaku and Sasuke sweatdoped.

" you goanna make me you pink haired bitch? She asked with a glare only matched by her fathers.

"hell yeah I will you freak now get the hell up!" Sakura yelled getting the attention of almost the whole class.

" Sakura sit down now." Iruka said once he heard her yell.

"ok Iruka-sensei." She said as she sat down beside Ino. 'that bitch is going down!" her inner self screamed her head.

"ok today is your exam follow me outside."

Sasuke, Naruto , Gaku and Mitsuko did extremely well in target practice and Taijutsu. Mitsuko didn't do al well her brothers and Sasuke on the obstacle course. The 3 of them were tied to becoming rookie of the year, which surprised everyone. How did Naruto and Gaku, the 2 losers, get so strong? Well, the answer is the 4th member of their team: Sasuke.

Now came the time came for the jutsu portion of the exam and Naruto and Gaku were kind of scared and Mitsuko couldn't wait this is her best subject other the speed and kenjutsu ( sword fighting )

"Alright, we'll call you up one by one to watch you perform the jutsu. First up is Shino Aburame" the insect boy nodded as he entered the room and 5 minutes later, came back with a headband.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka called and the Uchiha stood up and walked with Iruka with his fan girls squealing his name. After 3 minutes, he came back with a headband tied around his forehead.

Naruto and Gaku gave their friend a congratulations as Gaku was called. "Gaku Uzumaki" and Gaku took a deep breath and walked in the room where Iruka and Mizuki sat. he later came out with a red headband on his head. "Naruto Uzumaki" he came out with a black head band. "Mitsuko Uzumaki" she walked in and got started "please perform the Substitution jutsu" Iruka instructed and she nodded, swapping places with a chair. Iruka gave a nod in satisfaction "Alright, now the Transformation jutsu" and Mitsuko transformed to a cat and back. "Alright, now the Clone jutsu" he said. She made a clone and dispersed it. "a perfect score congregations your now a ninja." He said as he handed her a head band which she tied around her arm.

' I'm a ninja.' she thought as she walked out to her brothers and sasuke.

Thanks for reading next chapter Mitsuko gets her zanpakuto.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. After u read this send me some bankia ideas and this is going to have my first battle scene so tell me what you think. Also I don't no if I should make it team 7 plus Mitsuko and Gaku or put them in different squads tell me what you think and they all already know their elements .

Naruto: wind

Sasuke: fire

Gaku: earth

Sakura: water

Mitsuko: lightning

Mitsuko's inner world:

That night Mitsuko dreamed that she was in a beautiful forest. The trees where 40 ft tall and there was a beautiful valley in a clearing. She looked down and saw three people standing by a cave which a=had cage bars on the front. She flashed stepped down and look to see herself but not herself. Her hair was white and black. She had pale skin and black eyes. She was wearing white robes. The man next to her was at least 6'4 but the weird thing was he looked like someone smashed two people together. One side was white and the other was black on his white side he had a black yang symbol and his eye was black and on his back on the white was a white dragon wing. On the black side he had a white eye and a white ying symbol and a black wing on his back. Mitsuko was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"what is your drive?" he asked her

"What?" Mitsuko asked him

" What is your resolve, what do you fight for?" he asked her

"to protect my brothers and Sasuke." She answered

" will you fight to uphold your resolve?" her negative self asked

" Until I die." She answered

The man looked to her negative who nodded

"we approve." They said together then two huge blue eyes appeared behind the bars.

" Well I don't approve, not yet." A booming voice said. Then dark blue energy poured out of the cage and formed a person. He had light blue hair and dark blue eyes he had a long scar across his chest and a hole in his abdomen and teeth on his cheek. Be hide him was six panther tails. He was wearing a open vest and white pants and his hip was a sword in a blue sheathe. He drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"Names Grimmjow and you need to be strong for what's coming girl." He said with a grin. " she has to learn your name before she leaves here got it."

The man looked at Mitsuko and nodded before he disappeared and a sword formed in her hand she looked at it. The blade had a black edge and the rest of the blade was white. The guard was in the shape of a flame with a diamond in the middle. The handle was black wrapped in white. As soon as she had the sword in her hand Grimmjow launched at her with a slash aimed for her neck. Mitsuko flashed stepped behind him and gave him an upper cut slash which he span around to block.

"Good kid but you're going to have to do better than that." He said as he shot a beam of energy out his hand.

'flash step away.' The winged man's voice told her. She did what he asked. ' how are you in my head?' she asked we are liked Grimmjow attacking us is making us bond fast so you can learn my name'.

" don't look away girl!" Grimmjow yelled as he slashed her across her back. Mitsuko screamed in pain as blood shot out the wound. Then she flash stepping away when she reappeared she was ran though hand signs when she stopped she screamed " Lightning style : Shining Arrow Jutsu!" then she punched out her fist and a lightning arrow flew out then she ran though more hand signs " Ninja art: Arrow clone Jutsu!" the arrow became fifty arrows that flew straight for Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked before cut his finger and yelling "Grand Ray Cero!" the two attacks hit each other and caused an explosion.

"your pretty strong girl but not strong enough" Grimmjow said when the smoke cleared with a grin on his face. Mitsuko was so focused on him she didn't notices her negative flying down at her.

' Jump back!' she did just in time to see the huge cater that was now where she was once standing.

"Okustim what the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow yelled at her.

" sorry master i just got bored." She said before mitsuko flash stepped behind her and stabed her in the back.

" stay the hell out of this." She growled as Okustim disappeared.

" you know what kid we are going to take this you a notch" he said as he garbed hold of his sword "Grind Pantera" then there was an explosion power after the dust cleared Grimmjow was now sporting longer hair, full armor, claws what it seems to be like a crown in his forehead, his signature jaw mask is gone.

"stay on your guard kid". Then he launched at her

1 Hour later:

Mitsuko was in a tree trying to hide.

" what are you doing?" she looked over to see the winged man.

" Catching my breath." She answered.

"you're not giving up?" he asked

" Not in your Life" she said. The winged man grinned

"You're ready"

Grimmjow was standing in the clearing still in his released form with a bored look on his face. then Mitsuko walked into view.

"Come to lose kid?" he asked

"no I came to kick your ass." Then she held her sword in front of her. "now let's get wild.

"Dominate Hikari to yami no ryu"

I know it's short and i know you might want more but two bad.

I need some squads from the land of snow and a oc squad so send me any oc ninjas you can think of by pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I have some polls to put up because some things have been brought to my attention.

Who else do u want to have zanpatos:

Sasuke

Naruto

Sakura

Lee

Kiba

Do you want me to give naruto his sage mode faster?

And the last one who do you want me to pair Mitsuko with:

Sasuke

Lee

Neji

Kiba

Gara


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody I know it's been a while since I updated sorry. I got a lot of pms about who I should pair mitsuko with and it will be lee the other pairings will be naruto and hinata Gaku and tenten sasuke and sakura. Also when she is not releasing him Hikari to yami no ryu will be known as ryu and I might change lees clothes. Mitsuko is going to have a storm style bloodline by the way .

Anyways enjoy

The wind settled down Grimmjow's grin grew wide when he saw Mitsuko's shikai. The handle of the sword was the same and the guard was gone the blade was a smaller version of Ichigo's hollows zangetsu with a black edge and the rest of the blade was white.

Mitsuko raised her blade over her. "Take this! White dragon wave!" she swung her sword down and a Japanese style white energy dragon flew at him. Grimmjow jumped in the air and barely avoided the white beast. As he looked down at the destruction the dragon left a shadow appeared above him

"I'm not done yet asshole!" Mitsuko yelled as she swung her sword again. "Black dragon wave!" Another dragon flew at him with greater strength. Grimmjow could doge this one so he took the attack. He was surprised when the dragon opened its mouth and took him into it body then crashed into the forest floor.

Mitsuko flash stepped to the cater he was in and leveled her sword at his chest "you give?" she asked

"Yeah but just cuz I got a couple things to teach you in about three hour you will wake up so let's get started."

Mitsuko woke up and put on her ninja outfit which was a little her clothes she was wearing yesterday. She had on white shinobi pants with black streaks down the sides and a white shirt under a black jacket. Her headband on her right arm and black fingerless gloves on her hands.

She was about to leave when she felt like she was missing something she turned around and relished she forgot all her weapons she walk over to the table in the corner of her room and put her weapons pouch on her hip and her kunai holster on her right leg. She stopped when she saw ryu. He was next to her when she woke up. The blade was in a black sheath with white flames on the bottom. She went to her closet and found a black sash that she tied to ryu then put it on her back and walked outside. Naruto and Gaku where waiting her in the hallway.

Gaku was wearing black anbu pants and a blood red t-shirt black claw markings and was using his headband as a belt. Naruto was wearing black anbu pants and a black shirt with a blue strip in the middle he was also wearing his black and blue trench coat.

"Hey sis where you get the sword." Naruto asked once he saw ryu. Mitsuko told them all about what happened once she went to sleep.

"Wow we should tell the old man about this after school." Gaku said

"Yeah maybe he will know what happened to me," mitsuko said as they arrived at the academy. Sasuke who was waiting by the do was wearing what he had on the other day be with his headband on his forehead and kunai holster on him leg. As they entered the building sasuke put his hood up and they took their regular seats. Once everyone was seated Iruka started naming teams.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno Sia Mie ( I made up the last name) and sasuke uchiha you sensei will be Kakashi hatake." That got the three jailors attention.

"WHAT!" they yelled

"Sorry kids' Hokage order." He said then restarted.

"Team 9 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Gaku Uzumaki and Mitsuko Uzumaki you will meet your sensei in the Hokage office" Iruka said.

After all the teams were announced team 9 made their way to the Hokage tower once in his office the third pulled out five scrolls and set them on his desk. He passed one to mitsuko and two to Gaku and naruto.

"Please before you ask any questions read the blue scrolls." He told them. They all opened their scrolls.

Dear mitsuko

I am your dad Ichigo Kurosaki I'm sorry for not being there for you all your life. I know your mother has been taking good care of you. The first thing I'm good to tell you is we are not from here I don't know how we ended up here when you were a baby but we did. Next you are a soul reaper one day you fighting sprit will come to you and you will get your zanpakuto. You and your zanpakuto are forever linked. Whenever you feel like you can't trust anyone you can trust your zanpakuto. Also here is a list of all the moves I know learn them they will help you.

(fires a white concentrated lightnight from the finger.

Raiden (electric current flows through any object the user touchesand is able to lead electricity damaging any object the current touches.

31Shakkaho (The most seen hado spell, fires a ball of fire red energy)

(fires yellow energy at a wide arc area)

(fires a white blast of energy similar to 31 but more superior.)

(fires a blast of purple energy that will incinerate the target completely when hit.)

(A wide tornado fired at a target)

(Fires a big wave of yellow energy at target.)

Sokatsui (Labeled 73 in the anime, it is a doubled version of hado 33.)

( fire a bast of spiritual nergy making a very big area of damage)

(form a box of black energy around the target then pierces with a thousand spears.)

Koten Taiho (Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides, culminating in an explosion)

Finally when we arrived here I was battling a espda named Grimmjow he became a giant monster and the only way to stop him was to seal him inside you. Please forgive me I know you must hate me but I had to do it. Remember you are Mitsuko Kurosaki you can handle anything. I love you and I'm sorry I'm not there.

Dad

Mitsuko looked up from the scroll with tears in her eyes. She looked over to her brothers and saw that they might cry too.

"what happened to my mother?" she asked

"she was killed trying to hold Grimmjow down. Listen I want you to honor you parents sacrifice state you true names loudly and proudly." The third said

"I am naruto namikaze son of the fourth" naruto said.

"I am son Gaku son of son goku." Gaku said

"I am Mitsuko Kurosaki daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki." Mitsuko said

"Ok now boys open your scrolls." The boys opened their scrolls and added chakra to them. For naruto a pair of sai with eight inch blades and handles warped in blue cloth. Gaku got a long spear. The trunk of it was dark red and at the bottom was a sliver monkey head.

"Naruto add a little charka to those." The third told him. Naruto did what he was asked and the sai blades grew into to short swords.

"Awesome" naruto said.

"Now draw the chakra out put the two together and add chakra again." Naruto did it then the two sai fused togater and became a huge sword the garuds moved and fuse into one. ( picture smokers sword from one piece)

" thanks gramps!" the boys said. As a knock came from the door.

" that must be your sensei. Enter." He said. The door open and a women in a tan mini skirt , mess shirt and tan trench coat walked in.

" Kids this is your sensei Anko Mitarashi.''


End file.
